


Pour toujours, mon seul amour

by w6rship



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Romance, Bittersweet, Fire, French Characters, M/M, Sad and Beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: “ But he paid no mind to it, for in the arms of his lover he felt nothing but the comfort and feeling of safety he had yearned for subconsciously. He had learned many things among his time with the thief, not all good, but he’d appreciate how this enigma of a man had taught him how to feel, and to love „
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Pour toujours, mon seul amour

* * *

He wasn’t supposed to be out this late, much less with Hisoka of all people. Kikyou would be furious with him, especially now that riots were flaring up like a bad case of the flu. If he made it out, that is, she’d be absolutely livid, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Maybe a little bit. Or was that fear?

But he paid no mind to it, for in the arms of his lover he felt nothing but the comfort and feeling of safety he had yearned for subconsciously. He had learned many things among his time with the thief, not all good, but he’d appreciate how this enigma of a man had taught him how to feel, and to love. 

And passing on in the arms of his lover didn’t seem like a bad way to go. But by some miracle if they escaped the raging flames trapping them in the corner of the wooden shop, his life just might be ended by the hands of his wayward father and mother,and his iron fist and her acrylic claws. He laughed. 

Hisoka had also laughed, tho he had no idea what Illumi could possibly be thinking about. But he laughed. He also didn’t mind this, this being the way things end. His life end. He could’ve hoped for more time with the prince, but the heavens were cruel.

He didn’t fear death, he admired it. He wasn’t scared, he thought it was gorgeous.

And he told Illumi this, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“ _I agree, it feels like a weight is being lifted off my shoulders. I don’t regret anything._ ” Illumi whispered, intertwining his finger’s with Hisoka’s. 

“ _Yes, of course, dear. I also don’t have any regrets, i’ve never had any_.” 

“ _That seems...like a lie._ ”

“ _As we’re cuddling up in our deathbed your worried about if i’m a fraud or not? You’re cute, Illu_.” 

And the prince only nodded. He looked up at Hisoka from his place between his legs, and pulled the other man’s face down into a proper kiss. 

And they laughed again. The flames were getting closer by the second. Manically laughing, they didn’t care that all hope’s of escaping were punched down as the first wisps of fire lapped at their shoes. 

And as unperturbed as they were, they shared their last words as the heat ate at them. 

“ _Pour toujours, mon seul amour_ ~”

“ _Je t'aime, Hisoka. Merci_.”

And their last breathes were that of dust, and they remained unbothered because this whole situation was so melancholically beautiful to the lovers, and they passed in each others arms, silently and unmoving,

unregretful,

and most importantly, peacefully.


End file.
